Perfect
by larewenevenstar
Summary: Trowa is determined to give Quatre a perfect relationship, but Quatre is happy already. But then Trowa messes up.


Perfect- larewenevenstar

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these guys. I wish I did. I love them all like children. sniff

(Perfect- Sara Evans)

_If you don't take me to Paris on a lover's getaway_

_It's all right, it's all right_

"I'm sorry Quatre, I said I take you to a real restaurant this time." Trowa looked down at the burger in his hands, and picked out a pickle.

Quatre reached one hand across the table, and laid it on Trowa's cheek.

"Trowa, I don't care where you take me, whether it's some fancy restaurant in Paris, or a burger bar in New York, just getting to spend time with you like this is wonderful. Also, not having to cook is a plus." He smiled at his lover happily.

Trowa looked up, "You really don't mind?"

"Not at all. And anyway, you said you'd treat me, I know you can't afford somewhere posh. I'm not angry, or upset. I'm happy."

_If I'd rather wear your t-shirt than a sexy negligee_

_It's all right, it's all right_

"I thought you said you were changing into something more…sexy?"

"I changed my mind, this is much more comfortable." Quatre knelt down on the bed next to Trowa,

"I always wondered where my t-shirts went." Trowa wrapped one arm around the smaller boys shoulders, and with the other pulled the blanket over both of them.

Quatre looked up at Trowa, smiling sleepily. "Sleep my angel, I'll make dinner tomorrow."

"Alright," Quatre snuggled up to Trowa, and closed his eyes.

_Every dinner doesn't have to be candlelit_

_It's kinda nice to know that it doesn't have to be_

_Perfect_

_Baby every little piece of the puzzle _

_doesn't always fit perfectly_

_Love can be rough around the edges_

_Tattered at the seams_

_Honey, if it's good enough for you_

_It's good enough for me_

Trowa walked over to the dinner table, where Quatre was waiting patiently for whatever his love had produced.

As he laid the plates on the table, the lights flickered off, and both boys were left in the dark of the winter night.

"Damn…Quatre, where are the matches?"

"I used the last of them the other day to light the candles in the bathroom. I put them on the shopping list, but I never got around to shopping, sorry." Quatre apologised.

After much searching in the dark, Trowa returned to the table and placed in the centre a small pocket torch.

"And I wanted to give you a candlelit dinner, I wanted to make this special..."

"You try too hard Trowa, don't you get it by now? I love everything you do for me. I love you being here for me, being by my side. I appreciate you trying, but Trowa," Quatre took his hand, and clasped it in his, "I'm happy without fancy dinners, without romantic meals, I enjoy them, I honestly do, but I think you feel that you have to try to keep a hold of me, as if I'll disappear if you don't make everything perfect for me, but you're wrong. I'm not going anywhere."

Trowa looked into Quatre's wonderful blue eyes, and saw everything he had fallen in love with reflected in them.

"But it wouldn't hurt for you to help with the housework every now and them." Quatre laughed happily, and Trowa joined in. Quatre had been right and he knew it.

"As long as you're happy, so am I." The pair ate in silence, although Trowa stopped eating several times just to sit and watch Quatre eat, a slight smile edging over his lips.

_If your mother doesn't like the way I treat her baby boy_

_It's all right, it's all right_

"Trowa, I don't know why you can't just get married to some pretty girl from L3. Why this boy? What has he got that a woman hasn't?" Catherine asked angrily,

Trowa stayed silent, but in his head began to list several things that Quatre definitely had that a woman didn't.

"You're my brother, and frankly, I think our parents are spinning in their graves at the thought of you marrying this man." Catherine shook her head; it was all too much for her to comprehend.

"I love him, Cathy. You can't change that."

"Does he look after you properly? Because if he doesn't, I swear I'll…"

"He treats me like a Prince. Sometimes he's more like a servant, and I'd rather he wasn't, but he couldn't look after me better than he does." Trowa said, cutting Catherine off.

"Oh fine, have my blessing. But it's reluctant, I'll tell you that now."

"Thank you, Cathy. I knew I could count on you." Trowa kissed his sister on the cheek and left the tent.

_If in every wedding picture my daddy looks annoyed_

It's all right, it's all right 

"You may now kiss the…uh…bride…" The priest said, reality setting in.

Quatre pulled Trowa down into the kiss that sealed their undying love for one another.

"I love you, Trowa Barton." He whispered as they pulled away from the kiss.

The reception was beautiful, although many people asked why a gay marriage had been performed in a church, and why Quatre was not wearing a dress.

The answers were simple. Quatre had insisted on both the church and the tuxedo. He had compromised though, and had worn a white tux and carried flowers, whereas Trowa's was black. They were the perfect pair, and even Catherine could not argue with that.

Quatre's father on the other hand, was happy for his son finally getting married, but he wasn't too happy that the person he had married was another man. Where was he going to get an heir? It seemed that Mr Winner forgot about his 29 other children, who were already out there, producing heirs by the truckload.

The only thing missing was the wedding rings. They had never found any they had liked.

Quatre looked through the photos at the end of the night, and frowned.

"Dad, you could have smiled in at least one of them!"

_Don't you know that all the fairy tales tell a lie_

Real love and real life doesn't have to be 

Trowa lay next to Quatre in the hotel suite that night, and held his lover close. Both were still getting over the shock that they were now married.

"Quatre?"

"Hmm?"

"What was your favourite story when you were growing up?"

"Cinderella."

"Why?"

"She lived a terrible life, and never had any freedom, then, when the ball came around, everything changed, and suddenly she was happy, and she could be who she really wanted. And she got married to a handsome Prince. I always knew I'd marry a Prince. My sisters kept telling me there was something wrong with me, but having 29 of them has to have some impact on my sexuality." Trowa laughed, and held Quatre closer. "What was yours?"

"Sleeping Beauty. She slept through all the bad things that happened. I used to think that I would have loved to have slept through this war, but now I know that was stupid. I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be happy. I wouldn't have you."

_Oh, you don't mind if I show up late for everything_

_When you lose your cool it's kinda cute to me_

_Hey, ain't it nice to know that we don't have to be_

Perfect 

"I'm so sorry, he always does this." Trowa looked angrily at his watch. Quatre was late for dinner. It wouldn't have been as bad if it had only been Trowa, but it was Catherine, the other pilots, Quatre's sisters, and several of their other friends that had found out that Quatre was paying for dinner and had turned up for the free food.

"Don't get angry with him Tro, you know he's busy." Duo pointed out,

"Doing what? His sisters run Winner Co. he doesn't have to do anything!"

"Then he's probably fashionably late. This is Quatre we're talking about, think about it, he probably stopped off at New York on the way here to pick up some new shoes." Wufei said, playing with his napkin.

The waitress came over and they all began to order, everyone was starving.

Quatre finally made his appearance, he carried several large bags with him, and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm late again. I didn't mean to, I swear."

"Quatre, come here," Trowa stood up, and led Quatre out to the balcony near the table. The entire restaurant went silent. Even the people who didn't know the boys wanted to hear what was about to happen.

"What is it?" Quatre asked, straightening his shirt.

"I told you to be here on time for once. No more fashionably late, no more shopping on the way here, no more 'Oh, I got caught up in traffic' or 'my sister called me and I couldn't get her off the phone.' I'm fed up with this, Quatre, I really am!" Trowa's voice rose and rose until he was shouting.

"Trowa, I…"

"Don't interrupt me. I don't know what your excuse is this time, but I had better be fucking good!"

Quatre reached into one of the bags and pulled out a box.

"I went to pick up our wedding rings. I know that you saw these the other day, but I could see that you thought that I wouldn't like them. But I think they're wonderful."

Trowa was speechless. He did have a good reason this time. He had just embarrassed himself in front of an entire restaurant. In front of all their friends and family.

"I'm sorry I'm late but I wanted to surprise you. So," Quatre put the rings in his pocket and held out his arms, "Surprise!"

Trowa just stood and looked at Quatre. The boy looked broken. Quatre looked down at his feet and sniffed.

"I know I'm not perfect, Trowa. But I love you, I just wanted to give you something back, because all I seem to do is take…" Quatre brushed the tears from his face, and sobbed.

He turned and ran out of the restaurant, leaving all the bags behind him, and running out into the rain.

_Oh, It's good enough for me_

_Yeah, you're good enough for me_

_Oh, you're good enough for me_

Quatre sat down on a bench and pulled his knees up to his chest. His hair was plastered onto his face, his pale skin stained with tears, and his beautiful eyes were red.

"I'm sorry Trowa, I really am…" He coughed back more tears, but they fell anyway. "I just want to be worthy of you…I'm sorry…"

"You've gone and done it now, Trowa." Duo said, chewing on a chicken leg. "I don't think he's coming back. And he tried so hard. You suck, Trowa." He lay the bone down and started on another piece.

"No offence, but that was really harsh for anyone, but to say it to Quatre? He doesn't know how to do anything wrong, Tro. I'm embarrassed for you." Heero said, picking up his jacket. "If you're not going to look for him, then I will. It's pouring it down out there, he's be soaked, you'll be lucky if you doesn't get hypothermia."

Trowa clenched his fist, "I'll look for him…I can't lose him. Not for this. He was trying to do something for me…no one else cares for me like he does, and I let all hell loose on him…I'm such and idiot…"

"Yey! He gets it!" Wufei said, almost sarcastically.

Trowa grabbed his and Quatre's jackets and ran from the restaurant. It was only when he got outside that he realised that Quatre could have gone in any direction.

"We should probably help him."

"Yeah," The other pilots took their jackets and went out to look for Quatre. Telling the rest of their party to wait there in case he decided to come back.

_Baby every little piece of the puzzle _

_doesn't always fit perfectly_

_Love can be rough around the edges_

_Tattered at the seams_

_Honey, if it's good enough for you_

_It's good enough for me_

"QUATRE! QUATRE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Trowa called, his voice barley audible over the sound of the traffic.

He ran down the streets, looking everywhere for a sign of Quatre.

Trowa saw a man who he presumed was homeless, and knelt down next to him.

"Sir, can you tell me something?"

"Depends."

"Have you seen a young man, slightly smaller than me, blond hair, probably crying?"

"Depends." The man put out one grubby hand. Trowa fished in his pocket, and dropped a handful of change into the palm.

"Well?"

"About twenty minutes ago, he ran that way." The man pointed towards a dark area of the city, Trowa presumed it was a park.

"Thank you. If you see him, please try to stop him going any further."

"Alright."

Trowa ran towards the park, not once stopping to catch his breath.

"QUATRE!" he called, looking around desperately.

He searched, panic stricken, for the boy, worried that he might have down something stupid.

Then, as he was about to give up, under a large tree he saw a small figure on a bench, blond hair soaked.

"Quatre!" He dropped down by the figures side. "Wake up, come on!" He shook the boy, but he didn't stir.

He pulled him into a sitting position, and wrapped both the jackets around him.

"Please, forgive me, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, you didn't deserve it. You can say whatever you want to me, beat me all you want, just please wake up!"

He held Quatre in his arms, tears welling up in his eyes.

He heard a soft muttering, and pulled away from Quatre slightly.

"You're a real bastard sometimes, Trowa, but I still love you." Quatre said, forcing the words out through his frozen lips.

"I'm so sorry…I'll never do it again."

"I don't believe you, but just take me inside and I'll forgive you." Trowa nodded, and lifted Quatre into his arms.

He ran onto the street, and got a cab to take them to the hospital.

After several hours, the hospital proclaimed that Quatre was fine now that he had warmed up, and he could go home any time.

Quatre hobbled out of his room, over to Trowa, and sneezed on him.

"That's what you get for being so nasty." He smiled, and kissed Trowa forcefully.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Of course. No one's perfect."


End file.
